A Wierd Outsider
by blackwitch333
Summary: A girl purposely goes to the Feudal Era to stop a catastrophie...and finds something she didn't expect
1. A Wierd Outsider

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! **

A Weird Outsider

Sasha, a stunning girl with black hair and brown eyes, looked down the small well at the sign of light below. "Yes! I finally did it!" she yelled with pure excitement. She grabbed her purple backpack filled with weapons, leapt over the edge, and sank into the world known as the Feudal Era in early Japan. She had flown in from America and had been spending days trying to open the portal that could save the lives of the people she had known from afar:

Inuyasha, a silver-haired hanyou who was in love with a dead priestess, but also her incarnation.

Kagome, the incarnation of Kikyo, a dead priestess, but with her own personality to admire.

Miroku, a good- hearted monk with a perverse side when it came to women.

Sango, a demon slayer whose family and comrades were slaughtered but plans to avenge them.

Shippo, a fox demon cub that thinks of Kagome as his second mother.

Koga, a wolf demon and leader of the eastern wolf demon tribe.

Kilala, a demon fire cat.

All these people were in danger from an extremely powerful and evil demon named Naraku. "I just hope I'm not too late..."

* * *

Inuyasha swang the Taisusaiga with enough force to kill an elephant and speed of a cheetah, yet that bastard Naraku was still able to dodge it! "Come on and fight me like an honorable demon you cowardly piece of shit! Oh I forgot, you're a hanyou just like me!" Inuyasha smirked as Naraku landed across from him. "Never compare me to you Inuyasha! I am much of a more powerful opponent...what in the name of Kami is that?" Naraku shouted as a figure came out of the sky. Koga saw that it was highly unlikely going to slow down before impact and that it had long flowing black hair..._ wait black hair? _

_"Duck and cover!" _Miroku yelled as the object appeared to be plummeting down upon them...but landed soft and lithely on the balls of its feet. it dtood up to full height and pulled something out of its pocket. "Naraku! You might not know about me, but that has no importance now since you're about to be chicken feed!" The odd person threw a handful of throwing stars at the malevolent demon but he easily dodged out of the way. "Whoever the hell ya are, get the hell out of the way so we can kill him and you can escape with your life!" " You insolent fool! You think that a mere handful of throwing stars could defeat me?"

Sasha pulled out her favorite silencer rifle out of the open slit in her backpack quicker than anyone could imagine, "No but this might! You maybe powerful Naraku, but I highly doubt you can still scheme around with a bullet lodged in your brain," she aimed the gun straight at Naraku's head, "Say hello to my uncle for me, you bastard!" She shot the gun with less noise than a pin dropping onto the floor and the bullet went effortlessly into Naraku's skull...and it instantly turned to ash. "Shit it was a decoy! Can't believe I just wasted a bullet like that!" Sasha said as she bent to inspect the ash. Inuyasha, being the hothead that he was, charged up to her and yelled in her face, "Just who the hell do ya think ya are, barging in here and shoving us out of the way like a bunch of clueless kids? We had that situation handled perfectly well without you ruining it! I'm gonna rip you a new ass for that!" The girl smirked as she stepped back and chuckled, "Calm yourself, Inuyasha. I have no intention to fight the people I was trying to save from certain death, you ungrateful excuse of a man!" Kagome stepped out from behind the fuming half dog demon with apology engraved into her features, "I'm so sorry ma'am, Inuyasha just doesn't have a whole lot of knowledge of manners quite yet!" She added with a pointed glare at the hanyou in question.

"It's alright Kagome. I know a lot about each one of you considering the limited infoemation I have found. You do realize that all this has been the basis for an anime series which for some reason has control over this world. In my country Kagome, some jackass was paid to make this day your last and I am too much of a fan to let that happen." Shippo perching on Kagome's shoulder, asked, "And who might you be, and where are you from?" "My name's Sasha, Sasha Campbell. If this is gonna be an interrogation, I suggest we sit down." The rest nodded in agreement and they started to make camp, considering they had alot of questions to ask this weird girl. As they were making themselves busy, Sasha decided to take a short walk, to think about all that had happened that day...

* * *

Koga saw the maiden named Sasha walk through the woods a little way and decided to follow her, should she decide to run he could always catch her. 'She sure has guts just walkin' up an' killin' the puppet like that. I mean it coulda' been the real Naraku she was fightin' and he coulda' sliced and diced her to bits!' Koga added with a smirk, 'She also happens to be real pretty although I doubt she notices.' He came to a stop a little ways away from her when he found her sitting down drawing something. By his position he could see that she was drawing a picture of..._him!_ He was amazed that she would do that, considering she had just come not even an hour ago. Curious he went a little closer to get a better look.

She had the picture propped against something that had an exact copy of the picture of him she was drawing, and he watched with rapt attention every line she made or erased. He saw her artisic skill unfold before him as the pencil danced across the paper. When she was finished with the drawing, she started to shade the right areas in, and he decided to make his presence known.

With a smirk, he snuck up behind her and asked "What are you drawing?"

What happened was _not_ what he was expecting at all. Her eyes went bright silver and she bared newly sharpened canines as she whipped around to look at his astonished expression.

* * *

**PLEASE be kind with reviews. I'm still a little ew at this. If you like it don't worry, it's not done yet. =)**


	2. Some Hidden Talents

A Weird Outsider ch.2

The stunned Koga could only gawk as the girl growled and charged up and stabbed her figer into his chest, her eyes swirling back to thier rich chocolate brown, "Lesson number one Koga: NEVER sneak up on me, especially when I'm drawing!" The girl stalked back to camp where the others were just finishing making up the camp.

* * *

Inuyasha turned to see her when he smelled her scent of sweet roses intertwined with the tartness of apples. Eveytime he caught a whiff of Sasha, he became intoxicated and the sight of her seemed to catch his attention the rest of the way. The wind had picked up as he saw her slim yet curvacious form walk with confidant grace from the edge of the forest. The sudden breeze lifted the curtain of her beautiful black hair so that it swirled like a veil of the night sky around her, the shine of the late afternoon sun creating the dots of stars through it. Her warm chocolate eyes held a deep, agonizing sorrow deep in the depths of her soulful eyes. _I could drown in those eyes, and even though she's a stranger, I would gladly drown in them and die a helluva happy man._

As Sasha caught him staring at her from afar, the sadness all but vanished from her eyes, replaced with joy, peace and an emotion that he'd once seen in Kagome's eyes. But this girl was very different from Kagome. For one thing, she looked a helluva lot older and seemed very mature for what he assumed her age was. _There's no fuckin' way she's along the lines of our age range. She looks like she's around thirty. I'll just have to ask her when we get to know her._ His gaze drifted to lush full red lips and his mouth began to water. Another differance between her and Kagome was the fact that Kagome's lips were pink like cherry blossoms and pouty like a little kid's, Sasha's were full, lush, and almost an apple red. Inuyasha wondered if they tasted like apples. Her skin was in deep contrast with her hair, eyes, and lips because it was white like snow. Her eyebrows were a little thick for normal standards and looked to be sculpted from black satin, and the shape was just like his eyebrows; the curving just a tad subtler. Her jaw line was very fine and it ended with a soft point, like an elf. She had a small nose that turned up slightly at the very tip, also like an elf. And her ears were so cute! They were so soft and fleshy lookin' it made him want to softly nibble on them and her ear lobes were plump but had what looked like- no she couldn't have...

_Earrings. She used to wear earrings! Oh Kami help me_! What he had gazed of her was a vision of perfection, and that was just the woman's face! As his gaze slowly traveled lower, he took in her slim delicate neck that curved softly into slim shoulders connected to long thin yet strong arms. Her hands were like that of a lady of the court, but her fingers were long and graceful and the pinkies curled a little more than the rest. An artist's hands. His eyes traveled back up her arms to take in her torso. Her breasts were full and high and slightly bigger than Kagome's. They looked like they were just the right size for his palm. Feeling a the southern portion of his anatomy harden even more he quickly continued his perusal of her body. Her waist was rather thin but transitioned into delicately rounded hips and curvy legs that seemed to stretch on forever until he came to her tiny feet.

By then she had joined the group and sat down next to Sango by the fire. Kilala took an imediate liking to her, rubbing against Sasha's side and mewling softly. Sasha in turn started to stroke Kilala's fur making a purring noise which went straight to Inuyasha's finely tuned ears. He was already puzzled about his sudden attraction to her, but now her animal like actions were causing him to become absolutely befuddled. Miroku took the oppertunity to ask the first question of the evening, "Sasha, I hope I'm not being too direct, but where exactly are you from?" Sasha looked at him with sigh and replied, "As you know, I'm from Kagome's time, but I lived in a country called the United States of America," She looked at Kagome "and no I don't have even one drop of Japanese blood in me. All my ancester's came from Europe, mainly Irish and Scottish but my father gave me a large amount of Italian, which explains my culinary talents." She said with a laugh.

Suddenly Kagome burst from the ground and started to smile and giggle out, "OMG! I've always wanted to meet someone from the States! Which one?" The girl smiled back and said, "Louisiana. I was born and raised in Baton Rouge Louisiana, but my family was born in Michigan. Now who wants to hit me with the next question?" Sango turned to her with a confused look and asked, "Why and how do you like animals? Kilala is normally a tough one to get along with when people first meet her, but she seems to adore you!" Sango said with astonishment.

Sasha looked at her with a twinkle in her warm eyes, "I've always had a connection with animals, especially cats and dogs. I can communicate with them in their own tongue. I'll give you an example," She looked directly at Inuyasha and looked him straight in the eyes _"I can smell your confusion, but all will be answered at the right time for each question in that thick skull of yours." _she spoke in perfect Inu. Inuyasha sat amazed while the others wondered what the hell happened? Sasha's tinkling laugh broke the silence as she explained, "I spoke to Inuyasha in his native tongue: Inu. I told him all would be answered at the correct time." She ran a hand through her slanted bangs. "And no I'm no demon or half-demon. I just have hidden talents is all."

Inuyasha wondered what other talents she possessed and was determined to find them out.

* * *

**AN: Yes there is more coming if you like the story and for a disclaimer, see chapter 1.**


	3. A Night at A One Girl Spa

A Weird Outsider ch3

Kagome asked Sasha the next question that was on everyone's mind, "Sasha, how old are you really?" Sasha was quite taken aback by this question and blurted out in answer, "16 and will be seventeen this July." Inuyasha's jaw damn near hit the ground. _16? No way in the seven hells could she be that old, she has the body of a woman! She can't be Kagome's age and a year my junior! _"No way!" He so intelligently blurted. Luckily everyone ignored him and went on asking questions, which Sasha answered as honestly as possible.

Later on when it began to get dark and everyone had eaten, they all were on their way to nearby hot springs to bathe. Suddenly Sasha got an idea and asked, "Hey guys, I was wondering since I have a talent for washing hair how about I wash all of your hair, for ya? To make up for dropping in on ya in the middle of a battle?" They all looked at her in complete amazement, most of all the men. Kagome said "Umm...Sasha isn't that a bit inappropriate?" Sasha merely shrugged, "Not really, I'll be wearing a towel and all the vital stuff will be under water," She looked straight at Miroku with a glare that dared him to try her, "that is if _some people_ mind keeping their hands to themselves!"

Miroku merely bushed and chuckled nervously. Eventually, after much pleading on Sasha's part, they all reluctantly agreed to share the same spring so she could wash their hair. Sasha happily gathered one of each herbal essences scents of shampoos and conditioners and her axe shampoos and conditioners, as well as a few towels, and followed them to the springs.

They all undressed and sank in very discreetly for their own modesty, as Sasha came out with a towel wrapped securely around her waist carrying a weird device with a circular booklet of some kind. "I also brought my wireless boombox and some of my relaxing CDs so you guys can chill out while I do your hair." She set it on the ground near her and took out a "CD" and popped it into her "boombox" then pressed a few buttons. Afterwards, beautiful music started to flow from it. "The Essential Vivaldi, one of my favorites" Sasha said rather peacefully as everyone started to visually relax and listened.

Sasha beckoned Inuyasha as he was the first to be washed, and told him, "Alright, I'll give you some soap to wash yourself with, then I'll start to wet your hair and use some hair products on you. When you feel tugging that means I'm trying to get the knots out of your hair, alright?" Inuyasha nodded as she handed him a bar of soap which he washed himself quickly. After that, she showed him numerous bottles and asked him to pick a scent. He sniffed one that smelled like tangy citrus fruits and picked that one. She asked him to dunk his head under the water a couple of times to get it wet enough. Once he resurfaced she got him over by the edge where she could sit and go to work. She picked up a bottle of the citrus scented Axe shampoo and squirted a huge handful into her palm.

She started scrubbing gently on his scalp being careful of his sensitive, dog-like ears. Then she combed her fingers gently through his bangs getting enough soap into them to clean them. Afterwards she proceeded to the main body of his hair, gently tugging each knot out.

Inuyasha didn't feel any pain and was starting to become aroused with her soothing massage on his scalp, and started to purr so low in his throat even he was barely aware he was doing it. Some time later, she stopped and he almost whined from the loss. Sasha told him to dunk his head a few times and scrub the soap out. He did so and surfaced again. As she was working the next product into his hair she was humming contentedly. _I like the sound of her voice. It's very sweet._ Inuyasha thought to himself why she always looked so sad and told himself that he would endeavor to remedy that, even though he had no idea why he wanted to. He could feel her slender artistic fingers massage his scalp and then gently comb through his hair, to make sure there weren't any knots, but it felt great all the same

Just when he thought he was gonna explode from the feelings, her hands left his hair. She muttered to herself robjects fr,ather breathlessly, "Gotta get my brush and comb." She soon came back from digging the objects out from her pack.

First, she took the comb and started to part his hair right between his ears, but not his bangs. Then she gently combed though his silky, wet hair; when she would encounter a knot, she would firmly grip the section of hair and comb the jumbled piece if hair until it was as straight as the rest of the silver waves. After words she combed through his bangs, carefully avoiding poking him in the eyes. Lastly she took the brush and swept it through his hair and bangs, blending it so there would be no streaks where the comb had run through.

After this she said he was all finished and called Miroku over for his turn. He looked up from talking to Sango, bid her farewell and waded over to Sasha. Inuyasha watched the monk with the eyes of an eagle, telling himself that he was only watching to see if the monk would pull any funny business. Really he was watching with the roaring lion of envy protesting insid of him as he looked on Sasha's hands as they continued to wash Miroku's hair.

* * *

Sasha put Inuyasha's scents away while Miroku came over and sat in front of her. "You did wash yourself beforehand right?" she asked the monk. Said monk merely turned his head and gave her an easy grin, "Of course, Sasha-chan." She proceeded to have him pick out the scent of the shampoo he could use. He picked one that smelled like tea, which she proceeded to wash his hair. It was free from its ponytail that he normally wore and was rather long, but sh barely noticed this fact. She was too busy thinking of the feel of Inuyasha's silky tresses and wat she did was basically automatic with the rest of the groups hair. Sasha longed to feel her hands in his silver locks once more, but she knew this was a silly request. He was supposed to be with Kagome, not her, an American outsider.

As she continued to think on it the deeper she sank into dspair, which did not go unnoticed by the silver haired hanyou as he watched her with piercing gold eyes, determined to have a private chat with her as soon as she was on her way to bed. He decided that they woud head into the nearby forest for privacy as he contemplated what he would ask her.

**Please review. I finally updated it after god knows how many weeks of writer's block. lololol. Please be gentle with reviews though, but please send feedback on how u liked the chappie/story or if u didnt like it please tell me how i can fix it. I hope everyone had a happy new year. :D**


End file.
